Fang or Friends
by alamis
Summary: This is about a 15 year old boy named Agito.
1. Chapter 6

This is about a 15 year old boy named Agito. He likes to play basketball. His past is starting to catch up with him. I'll talk about his past with his gang called Hell beasts and his best friend Death. They've been buddies for years always got each others in the future he no longer a delinquent. The gang is 7 people which are now called Hell Servants. Death was always the smooth talker to the ladies. Agito was always the big thinkers with brone to are equals in everything they do.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Air gear

Warning:  
this is a warning there may be mild cussing

The Dark Past

In his past, he was called Fang King(Agito)

Fang King:Come on guys, hurry up. We need to teach these punks a lesson.

Death:Yea man. Let's show 'em what we got.

Gang:We're right behind you...

(They arrive wearing ATs they're ambushed by twenty guys waiting)

Fang King:They're cowards; Let's kill 'em quickly.

Death:Now let's make their head bust up on the concrete!

Fang:*carves up 10 bodies with his hands; blood splatters everywhere so then he licks the blood off his face* That was fun..

Death:*does the same to 9 bodies and licks blood off his face* They're too weak.

Fang:You guys finish the last one, me and Death will go ahead.

Gang:Yes sir *chases after the last one*

Death:Come on out, you coward!!

*Out of no where the leader of Beast Crushers and the second and third command appears*

Fang:I'll take the leader, Aki. Death, handle Hia and Flame.

Death:Got it. Two enemies are better than one unless they're both weak..

Fang:Ready, let's do it.

Death:1...2....3.....

Both Together:Kill 'em bitches dead!!!

Flame:They're just loud people.

Death:Say that to our faces, dumbass.

Flame:Fuck off!

Death:*sticks a knife in Flame's hip*

Flame:Owww!!!! You bastard!

Death:*uses Dragon of the Darkness Flame and kills Flame*

Flame:Goodbye... *dies*

Hia:He was useless to the very end...

Death:Hey cutie, want to go out with me since I killed your boyfriend?

Hia:He's not my boyfriend!

Death:Then want to go out with me, sexy girl?

Hia:That's only if u can beat me, hot stuff.

*Death beats her really quick and they wait for the fight between Aki and Fang*

Death:Want to go on a date after this fight?

Hia:Ok *holding on to Death's arm while blushing slightly*

Fang:Looks like it's my turn to win!

Aki:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slams Fang into the ground*

Fang:Face it, you'll die right here or give up and live.

Aki:I won't give up, not even with my last breath...

Fang:Then die you shall *kills him with a sword stab to the heart*

Aki:Goodbye... *dies*

Fang:Let's go home and rest.

Death:Sweetie, you want to sleep with me?

Hia:Sure, honey.

*They slept together while Fang was in the next room*

Until Next Chapter  
Number 2 School Trouble


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING**: Cussing, violence, and random acts of idiocy (like just now xD)

School Trouble

*They're walking to school in the morning with Tsumi* (Hia changed her name to Tsumi when the police were after her for vandalizing owned property)

Fang:School sucks man...

Death:I know it nerds like it.

Tsumi:Hey, want to scare a teacher

Both Together:Sure!!!

Ferb:Does school rock?

Death:Point proven right?

Ferb:I know how to cuss, I'm gangsta just like u.

Fang:*pimp slaps that mother fucker Ferb in the jaw* Next time u say shit like that, I'll break your teeth.

Death:Pay up boy *kicks Ferb on the ground and steals his money* Next time we will break your bones.

Ferb:*scared by both of them* Don't hurt me.

Fang:Hey, what's your plan Tsumi?

Death:Yea, what is it?

Tsumi:We blow up the meanest teachers car!

Death:I got the explosives!

Fang:I've got the fire.

Tsumi:We are set. I'm the lookout, ok?

*They arrived at school, got their books and stuff out of their lockers, and headed to class for the first time*

Tsumi:*asleep* zzzzzzzz

Death:The teacher is so boring...

Fang:I know, someone need to shut that bitch up.

*All of a sudden, guys bust down the door with guns in their hands*

Fang:What the fuck do you assholes want?

*It's the 5 members of the Blast Gangstas Leader (Danny), Second-in-Command (Trigger), and Lackeys (Smoke,Fly,and G-man)*

Death:Look at these assholes. Want to fight?

Danny:This time, we ready for you guys.

Death:*breaks Danny's gun*

Danny:Then.... You guys want to be friends?

Fang:Hey, let's go to the strip club tonight.

Death:Nope. I got a girl, she can be my stripper.

Danny:Come 'on Trigger, Smoke, Fly, and G-man

Trigger, Smoke, Fly, and G-man:Yea, here we come.

Tsumi:zzzzzzzzzzzz(having a dream)

Death:(whispers into Tsumi's ear)Want to be my stripper tonight?


	4. Chapter 3

Warning:

There is a whole lot of sexual content cussing and sexual words if u get hard on this that

is fucked up.

I really mean that if that happens ur some perv and if u think I'm a perv watever becuz I a-

m one.

With my friends we talk about sexual parts everytime we hangout so bitches don't hate

appreciate.

** Spoiler Alert!!! click to hide or show**

Chapter 3:

Stripper or Strip Club

(Danny and the rest of his crew follow Fang and Qaz [its a man and women strip club])

(Death is with Tsumi playing strip poker so far Tsumi is winning becuz they just started)

(At The Club)

Fang:I'm going to take one home and bang he:

Danny:Yea man so am I

(Song playing:I'm a buy you a drink)

Fang:*walks up to a stripper*Hey sexy wats ur name

Stripper:hey my name is Yakuza

Fang:Hey want to kick it at my place

Yakuza:Yea sure are you trying to get my digits or get me to have sex with you

Fang:Both of them*smirks*

Yakuza:Wow ok lets go

Fang:(thinking, Danny told I could)Lets head to my house my friend and I live

together hope thats ok they are doing strip poker

Yakuza:It's alright maybe we can join them

(They leave the place)

Danny & His Gang:(they got beat up for flirting with someones girlfriend now

are in the hospital)

(At The Hospital)

All:*staring at the nurses ass*

Danny:*touching the nurses boobs*This is so much enjoyable

(Thats all you need to know for now)

(At The House)

*They (Yakuza and Fang) walk in hearing Death and Tsumi*

Death:I won this time take off ur skirt

Tsumi:Alright but I'll win this time*takes off skirt*

Death:What you got?

Tsumi:Royal Flush

Death:Dang I had 3 aces

Tsumi:You have to take off your shirt

Death:I lost this next one*takes off shirt*

Tsumi:I have 3 queens

Death:3 fives

Tsumi:Yes you have to take off ur boxers

Death:Ok *takes off boxers*

Tsumi:3 sevens

Death:3 aces

Death:You have to take off ur panties

Tsumi:You win this round*takes off panties*

Death:3 kings

Tsumi:3 kings

Death:Look like we both have take off our t-shirt but for u its your bra

Tsumi:Ok one more *takes off bra*winner gets to choose one thing that can't be refused

Death:Ok *takes off t-shirt*

Tsumi:4 aces

Death:5 aces

Tsumi:You win what do u want to do

Death:Have sex with me

Tsumi:Ok

(You know what happens same thing with Fang and Yakuza)

Find Out Next Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do I Tell You What Happens In Their Beds Or Maybe Not

Read Chapter 4

The Love Brawl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read It Or I'll Personaly Kick Your Ass!!!!!!!!!!.......................... In A Game Of Wii Tennis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Warning:

This chapter will be about what happened in Death's and Fang's bed, and mild cussing will be involved.

Chapter 4

What Happens In Their Beds?

(Death's bed)

Death:Hey wanna suck my dick

Tsumi:You know I do

Death:(pulls down pants)

Tsumi:(starts to suck Death's dick)

Tsumi:(enjoying it)

Death:Com'on keep sucking it

Tsumi:It's so tasty

Death:Good girl now keep sucking

Tsumi:Ok(starts sucking again)

Death:How about we do it differently

Tsumi:Ok

Death:How about I lick your pussy

Tsumi:Ok but I still get to suck your dick

Death:Ok(starts licking Tsumi's pussy)

Tsumi:Yea great(starts sucking again)

Death:(licks faster inside her pussy)

Tsumi:It feels so good I'm not going to lose to you(sucks even harder and quicker)

Death:Shes good at this

Tsumi:Your right I'm going to make you cum soon

Death:Your right you might soon

Tsumi:(swirls it in her mouth)

Death:(starts to cum)

Death:Look like we are finish here

Tsumi:Oh no we are not

Death:Whats left?

Tsumi:Stick that dick in my pussy

Death:Ok but this is the last thing

Tsumi:Ok (spreads legs open)

Death:(sticks dick in Tsumi's pussy and swirls it around)

Tsumi:Ahhhh

Death:This time I'll make you cum

Tsumi:You might

Death:(now does plug-it-in-plug-it-out)

Tsumi:I'm about to cum

Tsumi:(cums all over Death)

(This happen 3 times before they fell asleep)

Tsumi:(cums then passes out)

Death:This time I won(falls asleep)

(Fangs room)

Fang:Hey wanna suck my dick

Yakuza:You know I do

Fang:(pulls down pants)

Yakuza:(starts to suck Fang's dick)

Yakuza:(enjoying it)

Fang:Com'on keep sucking it

Yakuza:It's so tasty

Fang:Good girl now keep sucking

Yakuza:Ok(starts sucking again)

Fang:How about we do it differently

Yakuza:Ok

Fang:How about I lick your pussy

Yakuza:Ok but I still get to suck your dick

Fang:Ok(starts licking Yakuza's pussy)

Yakuza:Yea great(starts sucking again)

Fang:(licks faster inside her pussy)

Yakuza:It feels so good I'm not going to lose to you(sucks even harder and quicker)

Fang:Shes good at this

Yakuza:Your right I'm going to make you cum soon

Fang:Your right you might soon

Yakuza:(swirls it in her mouth)

Fang:(starts to cum)

Fang:Look like we are finish here

Yakuza:Oh no we are not

Fang:Whats left?

Yakuza:Stick that dick in my pussy

Fang:Ok but this is the last thing

Yakuza:Ok (spreads legs open)

Fang:(sticks dick in Yakuza's pussy and swirls it around)

Yakuza:Ahhhh

Fang::This time I'll make you cum

Yakuza:You might

Fang:(now does plug-it-in-plug-it-out)

Yakuza:I'm about to cum

Yakuza:(cums all over Fang)

(This happen twice before they fell asleep)

Yakuza:(cums then passes out)

Fang:This time I won(falls asleep)

Sorry The 5th Chapter is

Love Brawl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

(alamis:i'm doing this because her ass is too lazy!! I gave her a fucking year!!!!!)

Chapter 5

Love Brawl

(all four of them wake up and get dressed and meet up in the living room)

(The Living Room)

Fang:Wat we gonna do today(while yawning)

Death:let's walk around and see wat up

Three of them:sure

(they put on their jackets and head out)

*On the Street*

Fang:lets go to where the girls wanna go

Death:thats kool

Girls:we want breakfast

Boys:yea were hungry

(walks to waffle house)

Fang:its my treat

Death:u sure u won't regret it

Fang:yea im sure

(Three of them order everything on the menu and Fang orders waffles)

Fang:Damn! u ppl can eat

Death:told u so idiot

Fang:watever, where do u girls wanna go next

Girls:u guys can choose

Death:ok lets play basketball

Fang:Yea! Ballin'!

Girls:sure

(they walk to the court)

All:*change into shorts and short-sleeved shirt*

(they play a game boys vs. girls)

Boys:ladies first

Girls:yea gentlemen

Tsumi:*starts off with the ball*im gonna make it to the basket*gets close to the basket and shoots but misses*man

Death:*sqeezes Tsumi from behind*hhahha

Tsumi: *squeals*hey let go

Yakuza: *gets the rebound*haha

(then the same thing happened)

All:this is so fun

(all of a sudden a bunch of guys come over and the leaders are Tyru and Ghai)

Tyru:get the court we about to play

Fang:fuck no bitch

Ghai:*puts a gun to fang's head*no sudden moves

Death:*puts a gun to tyru's head*same to u

Yakuza:*drop kicks Ghai in the head*bitch leave my man alone

Ghai:*drops gun and falls unconscious*

Death:*blows Tyru's brains out then Ghai's*fun

Tsumi:don't go crazy on me Death

Death:i'm kool

Fang:yea he hasn't had that kind of excitement in a while

Yakuza:yea wat about u?

Fang:been getting in street fights sometimes

Yakuza:kool

Death:Aye lets go clubbin'

Three:sure lets get changed first

(they walk home)

Fang:*changes into blue baggy jeans and white open-buttoned shirt and a Ruby chain shaped like a tear drop around neck*

Yakuza:*changes into a white miniskirt and blue tank top*

Death:*changes into black baggy jeans and white polo with knuckle braces in hands*

Tsumi:*changes into black capri's and white tank top*

Girls:im matching with my man

Boys:u know it

(they hop in Fang's car and drive to the club)

All:*enter the club*

(Tsumi and Yakuza's ex-boyfriends Xai and Koce show up)

Xai and Koce:hey ladies u came crawling back to us*walking toward the girls*

Fang and Death: boii betta step bak or we can throw hands right now

Xai and Koce:shut yo bitch asses up

Fang:*lock jaws Koce*who da bitch now hoe

Death: good one*breaks Xai's jaw like glass*

Fang and Death:*stand over them and says*U got knocked the fuck out

(they dance for 2 hours then Fang and Death's ex-girlfriends Lai and Koiko show up and start leaning on Fang and Death)

Tsumi and Yakuza:*grabs the girls hair pulls them into the bathroom* bitch get yo ass ova here

Fang & Death:Damn!!!!!!!

(In Bathroom)

Tsumi & Yakuza:*smashes the girls skulls into the wall then gives them a swirlie and walks out*thats right bitch

(The Club)

All at the same time:I'm tired lets go home

(they go bak home in Fang's car and sleep)

Wait for next chapter......

Chapter 6 A New Sport


End file.
